


梦游求欢《难言之隐》（4）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我是Hela，laufeyson家族避之不及的幽灵。”





	梦游求欢《难言之隐》（4）

omega打着喷嚏醒来时，浑浑噩噩的脑子还没转过弯。他推了推alpha搂住自己的胳膊，Thor也同样红着鼻子醒过来。

雨中接吻的结果就是一起感冒，交叉传染。

“唔嗯……”alpha睁着蓝汪汪的小狗眼索吻，Thor沉稳安静了许多，却依旧擅长卖乖讨巧，“Thor，我说过什么？”

Thor泄气地趴在恋人怀里耍赖，Loki揉了揉那头扎手的短发，哄着小男朋友再一起睡个回笼觉养病。

“罚你在我梦游时趁人之危，”他们昨晚就差点擦枪走火，依旧是Loki游刃有余地叫了停，“你是不是挂科了？补考过了再说。”

“我只是因为呆在公司的时间太久了……”Thor沉着脸嘀咕，“你知道我肯定能过的吧？”

“当然，”正在投简历的omega回过头，亲了亲小男友的下巴，“虎视眈眈的可不只有你一个，handsome……嗯？”

Loki脸色微妙地点开邮箱，一份odinson集团发来的录用通知书，而他根本没过简历。

“怎么了？”年轻的alpha精英一脸天真地凑过来，没有半点始作俑者的自觉。

“我不去你的集团，”Loki板起了脸，准备好好教训这个占有欲太强的小alpha，“否则失恋就等于失业，工作和感情都经营不好。”

“我们才恋爱了一天，你就想着分手了？”Thor自从接手集团之后气势便强了很多，冷下眼神时连年长的omega都有些心颤，“你向哪些公司投了简历？”

Loki没吭声，老实交出了手机。

“原来他们比我更早接触家族产业，”Thor滑过一个个可能成为Loki顶头上司的名字，“这是我的同学，这是odin原先的老部下，这小子我上个月还和他一起打高尔夫……”

“你想做吗？我们做吧darling。”Loki直接扑了过去，熟练地骑在alpha结实的腰腹上，“在我退休之前，我保证我们不会分手。”

“好啊，我就是你的顶流人脉。”Thor哼笑着抱住恋人向后仰躺，omega不老实的手已经摸了上来，“作为你的新上司，什么时候退休我说了算。”

金钱至上的Loki正大光明当了关系户，凭着一条银舌头把业绩做得风生水起，Thor只见过omega独居工作的模样，此刻才发现这只狐狸的八面玲珑。

“是啊，我就对你尖牙利嘴。”Loki喜欢用各种水果切花刀，最近尤其爱在Thor看球赛时喂他木瓜，“怎么就你最喜欢我呢？”

“所以你到底同意吗？一周住这儿，一周住我家。”Thor被木瓜薰得头晕，歪在omega怀里嗅着信息素的冷香，“唔……不吃了，你总喂我这个干什么？”

“木瓜对身体好。”Loki摸着男友的健硕的胸肌打了个哈欠。

被年长omega调戏无数次的alpha狐疑地看了他一眼，用手机Google了片刻后猛地把Loki摁趴在了沙发上。

“我的胸肌让你不满意了？”Thor啃咬着缩在自己怀里大笑的狐狸，他的omega热衷于寻欢作乐，永远都不会拒绝精力旺盛的年轻人，“你胃口可真大，叔叔。”

“唔！你……”Thor的信息素激荡得肆无忌惮，这个愈发狡猾的alpha已经学会用年龄来替自己开脱。Loki几乎还没推脱几下，被撩拨到湿软的身体便已经为Thor敞开了。

“别在这儿、babe……嗯呃！”年长的omega并没有因为快感而尖叫沉迷，这让Thor有些泄气，“Gary快回来了，今天是周末……啊！”

“哈，那只想从我嘴边捡食的豺狼。”alpha终于展露了雄狮般的气魄和獠牙，让Loki呜咽着蜷缩了起来，“他很快就成年了吧？”

“还有两个月……”Loki被干得两眼通红，抓挠着alpha肌肉虬结的脊背哼哼，“啊嗯、殴打成年人也是犯法的……”

“我想把你绑在我的家里，”Thor咬着omega的耳垂低喃，说出的话像极了性感的恐怖分子，“Gary要是还来找你就是私闯民宅，我能用猎枪崩了他。”

天啊，他的小男友疯了。Loki勾着唇大声呻吟，没有人会不喜欢这样一个俊美魁梧的alpha为自己疯狂。

就在此时，门铃响了。

按Thor的设想，情热腿软的omega会挣扎着想推开他，却被压着继续，任由门铃响了又响……

“Gary回来了！”而事实是，Loki身手矫健地一把推开了Thor，穿上裤子的同时把衣服扔了他满脸，“别在未成年面前晃鸟，Thor。”

“怕他自卑？”Thor刻薄地嘀咕着，依旧一脸挫败，“我不吃饭了，你不累我累。”

Loki若有所思地看着男友上楼的背影，还是踢踏着拖鞋去了玄关。

“叔叔！”Gary又长高了不少，拖着行李箱拥抱了omega，笑容却因为Loki身上混杂的信息素僵了一下，“Thor……在这里？”

“嗯，”这下是两个alpha同住一个屋檐下了，Loki头痛地眨了眨眼，“我们…在一起了。”

“哦，好。”Gary安静片刻后笑眯眯地点点头，把书包扔在了沙发上。

“那个…别坐沙发吧。”Loki小声开口，而敏感的小alpha终于忍不住跑上楼钻回了房间。

只有他才是个混蛋！憋闷的omega拍了拍乱糟糟的靠垫，开始重新考虑Thor的同居建议。

“你推开了我，还喂我木瓜，”Thor在书房，Loki不知道他是怎么一边委屈，一边决策流动资金千万的邮件，“我是个满足不了伴侣的alpha。”

“你已经让我连梦游的力气都没有了，”Loki明知自己的小男朋友在使坏，依旧捧着Thor的面颊吻他，“我会学着浪漫一些，嗯？”

Thor没吭声，显然不像两年前那样好哄了。

“别用谈判桌上那一套对付我，小混蛋。”Loki想到了什么，微红着脸干咳了一声，“我的热潮期快到了，想当我的抑制剂吗，alpha？”

这意味着他愿意被Thor临时标记，被这个年轻的alpha留下齿痕和印记，完全信任他不会用性征优势挟制自己。

“Loki……”Thor又扬起了能让omega头晕目眩的笑容，他几乎将Loki抱得双脚离地，听见恋人抱怨自己太爱折腾，“我保证，我会用一生来证明你做了个英明的决定。”

“放我下来！”32岁的omega搂着alpha大叫，完全理解不了年轻人喜欢抱着人抛起来的庆祝方式，“God，你简直就是一只兴奋过头的肌肉袋鼠……”

“你的心态为什么就不能和美貌一样年轻？”Thor笑嘻嘻地亲了他一口，这才想起来自己还有一封被晾了许久的工作邮件，“快去睡觉，你可没有加班费。”

“你这个小气鬼上司，”Loki懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，打算反锁卧室门抵挡精力旺盛的小男友，“你也早点睡，否则等到32岁就成我这样了。”

“我已经迫不及待想看见你四十岁的样……”“闭嘴！”

alpha又扬起蛊惑人心的笑容了，Loki没好气地拧了拧Thor迷人的脸皮，带着笑容入睡时确信今晚能一夜好梦。

这是Thor读大四的一年，alpha们仍然热衷于谈论自己的男女朋友，哪怕是富家子弟也不例外。

“这omega就是个人精，”fandral提醒好友，“现在只是给你些甜头尝，他可没有十年二十年等你定下心了。”

“你的意思是……”Thor显然理解错了，他原本就爱极了Loki的精明狡猾，“我应该趁早向他求婚？”

“祝你的标记之夜一切顺利，bro。”fandral翻了个白眼，目光被球场边高挑的身影吸引，“那是新老师？姑娘们居然没传开……”

“关姑娘什么事？”Thor把球扔给fandral，用毛巾擦着金发小跑了过去，“那是我男朋友。”

“laufeyson先生，”alpha穿着汗津津的球衣抱住了Loki，“你现在应该是工作时间。”

“上司都带头旷工，而且……”omega作出一副嫌弃的样子，面颊却是红的，“我本来就能请假。”

“身体不舒服？”Thor愣了一下，直到嗅见omega身上异常甜腻的信息素时才反应过来，“今天能跟我回家了吧，叔叔？”

“你的家简直就是个城堡，我可不……”口是心非的omega嘟囔着被掳走，在小男友身上摸不到驾驶证后只好自己开车，“God，你的跑车们都死不瞑目。”

“你一紧张就爱唠叨，Loki。”Thor勾着唇靠近Loki，高挺的鼻梁几乎戳到omega发热的面颊，“你身上终于没有抑制剂的味道了……”

“现在用也不晚，”Loki刁钻地扬眉，“别打扰我开车。”

一身汗的alpha被赶进了浴室，Loki很多年没有放任热潮期来临了，一靠上昂贵柔软的枕头便昏昏欲睡。

“唔……你闻起来像一块甜蛋糕。”omega睡眼朦胧地搂住睡进被窝的alpha，贪恋地蹭着Thor的面颊，“你身上凉得好舒服……”

“是你体温太高了，”Thor动作轻柔地附身上来，依旧压得omega呜咽了一声，“你要是一直这么听话就好了。”

“休想，”Loki懒洋洋地任其摆弄，像猫崽磨牙一般含着alpha的手指，“否则还轮得到你这个小混帐、嗯……”

“那你就再坏一点，”Thor啃咬着omega的脖颈呢喃，而Loki默许了他的粗暴和胡闹，“坏到只有我愿意爱你。”

“别、唔嗯……快点。”壮年omega的热潮期来得格外汹涌，连被咬下齿痕的刺痛都让Loki变得兴奋，抓着alpha松散的浴袍不断磨蹭，“我要你sweetie，快……”

贪心的omega翻过身，抓着男友的手环包住自己，轻哼着散发出熟透甜腥的香气：“这样进来最深……”

“我本来打算让今晚更……委婉一些。”年轻的alpha根本经不住如此放浪直白的引诱，胀硬的性器直接蹭着Loki饱满的臀缝干了进去，的确深得让omega叫出了声。

“哈啊！嗯、嗯……慢点！”alpha被伴侣情动的信息素撩拨得发狂，压着omega猛干了一阵，Loki才在Thor喘息间有力气摁住他的腰，“你太用力、嗯、我会脱水……”

“遵命，叔叔。”Thor沙哑地笑了一声，咬字时性感的鼻音让omega耳根发麻，“god，你的身体……”

alpha又狠狠往里撞了一下，确保他们无法再更贴合彼此，然后从Loki背后揉捏着他鼓胀的胸脯，发情的omega乳尖挺立，Thor像握住两颗发酵了的小包子：“……像是为我准备好了一样。”

当然，当然是为他心爱的alpha准备好了。Loki像花蕾一般被Thor强壮的胳膊包裹住，他融化在青年火热的胸膛上，重心不稳地向后倒，情人的脖颈和小腿纠缠在一起，甬道慢而重地被操成阴茎的形状。

Thor开始亲吻omega后颈的腺体，那里红肿饱满，像一颗含着露水的浆果，又像蛋白那样光滑。

“唔嗯、嗯……”Loki呻吟的声音很小，内敛又绵软地随着alpha的律动被挤压出来，和灵魂一起飘散到灼热的上空，床铺和心跳就是他的着陆点。

那颗无人造访过的浆果终于被摘下，Thor小心地含住了omega的腺体，他也对临时标记毫无经验，不知道该做到什么程度。

果皮被轻轻挤压，Thor反复汲取着汁水，直到连内核也沾染上alpha的信息素，才意犹未尽地松口。

“Loki……我做得好吗？”发抖呜咽的omega被重新抱住，Loki给不了回答，他在那一刹那失去了对身体的控制力，只能企盼着alpha的浇灌和引领。

“别嗯、别出去……”格外粘人的omega迷糊地嘀咕扭动，Loki听见拆包装的声音，本能让他有些遗憾Thor没有射进来，但又放心自己的alpha不会莽撞地让他受孕，“Thor，做点什么……”

“我会死在你的身上，叔叔。”omega惴惴不安的躁动直到被重新填满时才消散，Loki搂住了伏在自己身上的alpha，一下下抚摸着Thor脊背上发达的肌肉，清绿的虹膜里映出晃动的倒影。

他们始终在接吻，像两条靠对方存活的鱼，搁浅在凌乱的被褥上颤动。Thor接了一个不能推脱的工作电话，Loki在他身上趴了一会儿，然后撑着alpha的胸膛动了起来。

Thor起先有些紧绷，他可不想在通话中被骑得叫出声，但餍足的omega显然不打算为难他，只是轻摆着腰胯让两人都舒服些，偶尔低头舔一舔alpha微咸的皮肤，腰肢柔韧得不可思议。

alpha愈发心痒，终究还是匆匆挂了电话，捏着Loki饱满的臀瓣一下下往里顶，直到自己的结死死卡住omega的生殖腔，才粗喘着搂抱在一起安静下来。

“别闹……”Loki累得连眼睛都睁不开，甚至想就这样含着alpha的结沉睡。但Thor显然对omega长密的睫毛有了兴趣，幼稚烦人地惹他。

“你以前也成过结，是吗？”Loki似笑非笑地斜睨着alpha，“在我梦游的时候。”

“是，就在你第一次闯进我卧室的时候。”Thor已经没那么容易被调侃了，他埋进omega身体的动作强势鲁莽，语调却依旧温柔沙哑，“你用精妙绝伦的骑术征服了我。”

“唔嗯！你这个精力旺盛的、哈啊……”Loki毫无办法地被撑满，alpha喜欢看他失控的模样，从来都毫无保留地对omega索求，“Thor，我快晕过去了……”

“那就睡吧，”alpha吻着他身上的痣，像一只粘人的大猫，“我想睡在你的身体里。”

该死的临时标记。Loki觉得自己更湿了，而他的小alpha正精力旺盛地策划着下一场狂欢。

被反复压榨的omega睡到了第二天下午，Loki不愿承认自己昨晚哭得有多丢脸，Thor不在家，也许是知道自己闹得太过分了。

“哈，我就知道……”Loki走下楼，那张和会客厅同样华贵的餐桌上摆着一盘简陋的意大利面，笨手笨脚的厨师还留下了一张便签，“学会照顾热潮期的omega了，嗯？”

面已经凉了，Loki放进微波炉热了半分钟，还是一口不留地吃光了。也许是因为临时标记，他已经开始想念Thor了。

然而就在此时，门铃响了起来。

Loki犹豫了一番，他不是这栋豪宅的主人，无论Thor有没有公开他们的关系，来客应该都和自己无关。

好奇心旺盛的omega还是走过玄关，透过门上的猫眼看向外面。

门廊下的女alpha气场肃杀，穿着剪裁利落的西装，黑发严谨地向后梳理，那双冷绿的眼睛蓦然盯了过来，像是能穿透猫眼看见Loki。

“laufeyson先生，我知道你在。”女alpha说，语调冷然，“清在三秒内开门，否则我的弟弟将后悔没告诉我密码。”

Thor有姐姐？

Loki不是没碰见过傲慢霸道的客户，豪门手足向来纷争不断，他以为对方只是来给自己一个下马威。

“请问……”omega终究还是开了门，迎面被甩了一张支票。

这也太直接了吧？

“我是Hela，Laufeyson家族避之不及的幽灵。”

Hela旁若无人地走进豪宅，毒蛇般巡视着另一个血亲alpha的领地，最终才审视着面前同样削瘦高挑的黑发omega。

“我要你尽快和Thor结婚，立刻。”


End file.
